Attatched to the World of Monsters
by Tiger of Fire
Summary: Josh, a normal human, finds out there is more to the world then meets the eye. Meeting an elemental crossbreed named Krissy begins his own journey into the realm of monsters. R&R rated T may change, mild language, violence, suggestive themes.


**Edit:**

**If you are merely going to be a hater buzz off as we don't want to deal with you. Constructive criticism is one thing but simply bashing us because you don't like OC-centric stories is just plain rude and childish. If you don't like these kinds of stories then leave! Yes this story follows our characters for the most part however the real characters are just as prominent in the story as our own. **

**This first chapter is telling how our OCs met and more will be explained in the next chapter if you simply give us the chance. However as this is a trial run for this fic if I continue to only get hate mail I will most likely take it off as it will lead me to believe that no at all likes this so what's the point of keeping it up.**

**This was an idea that myself and my brother were tossing around after discovering the anime Rosario + Vampire, then reading and manga for it. This fic is the first that we did together, having both of our ideas as well as OCs so feed back on it is much appreciated. **

Normal talking

**Blight talking through Josh or by herself**

_Thoughts_

Sneaking in was not the problem, the getting out however is an entirely different story. Krissy, a water and wood elemental hybrid, was on a mission for the Director. The American Government had found a new life form and was going to begin testing to try to weaponize it for the military. The Director wanted this stopped and the creature to be brought back safely.

Due to the nature of said creature it was frozen to keep it from reacting violently to the personel designated to the testing site at Fort Loucks' underground bunker. This being has various attributes similar to a symbiotic creature, but feeds on heat and other such energy sources. While being a creature that feeds off of it's host it also grants the host a great amount of heightened reflexes as well as a few other defensive bonuses like becoming hard like armor to protect the host from harm.

Playing the role of a secretary for the commanders of the base, Krissy managed to infiltrate and secure the symbiote while handling the case it was kept in with great care.

However as stated getting back out was the issue. Under normal circumstances getting out would not be a problem, but this was the human world and monster powers are a last resort only. While it was troublesome, she managed with only having to knock out two guards. Once she was out of the building and heading away from it the alarm sounded and her feet started to pound the pavement to get back to finish the mission.

Hello my name is Joshua Paul, but most of my friends just call me JP. Today was nothing special by any accounts just me walking down the street thinking about nothing really, except for a particular few people from work who still think its high school where they were the dipshit bullies. They had tried to start something during the lunch break again, but I ignored them as per the usual. But this time they had decided that they were going to rope one of my buddies into the problem so I couldn't continue to back down from a fight. First rule of martial arts "Do not fight unless you must," and I try to keep to that. But once they started threatening my friend shit hit the fan.

Something else about me that I have not mentioned is that I have a fair bit of a temper, it works kinda like a melting pot you can add more and more metal into it but eventually you cannot contain it anymore and it blows up. Today happened to be that tipping point. After getting myself fired with a few counts of domestic disruption brings me to the present situation.

Still fuming at the loss of my job due to the morons as well as the threats they made towards my friend, which I did manage to get rid of, I just found my feet taking me to the meditation park. The park was not big by many people's standards but it was not too small either. Containing places and ways for meditation and relaxation for many different cultures it was a very exotic as well as calm place to be. Well at least normally it is, when I arrived at the Zen garden I heard the shouts of what sounded like police on pursuit, while that is not uncommon in the city, out here on the outskirts was highly unusual.

Not only that they were headed in the city's direction not away. You know what they say, about curiosity killing the cat? Well I'm not dead yet so I went to go find out what was going on, but before I could take 5 steps I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking to see who it was I was face to face with a military officer in full combat gear. That fact alone sent up flags that something was up.

"Sir have you seen a woman run past here with a silver case?" asked the officer. "She is about 5'7" or so with long green hair. Light blue eyes wearing a dark blue vest and a pair of bright green pants with a vine design. Also she was wearing fingerless green gloves." Catching movement out of my left eye I may have saw her but turning back to the officer

"No I'm sorry sir but I have not, but if I could know why are you searching for her?" "That is not important however, if you do see her please let me know at this number." With that he gave me a card and walked away to rejoin the rest of his platoon and continue the search.

"How odd that they mobilized so many military personnel to search for one woman and that they cannot find her being so close to the fort already, she must either have help or be a professional thief" I said to myself. Turning around to go back to the garden to think this over and relax, I come face to face with her, this woman they are looking for.

Before I can call out for the commander she placed a hand over my mouth to stifle the shout and with her other hand holding an oddly shaped briefcase held one finger up to her mouth. With so many things running through my head the first reaction was calm, years of combat training tend to do that just in case. Leading me back to the pavilion area which was slightly secluded she began to question me about what the commander had wanted. I just replied "He was looking for you I think."

"Well that's to be expected but they should have moved on already…this is going to be troublesome" she said.

"Why should I not call for him and tell him you're here? From what he was telling me you're the bad guy here" I asked her.

"Well first off my name is Krissy," she told me scanning the area quickly, "and secondly those fools are playing with things they do not even begin to understand. I must safeguard this with my life." She said as she lifted the case as she mentioned it.

"So what is it?" There's that curiosity again. "And my name is Josh but you can just call me JP all my friends do anyway." as my curiosity further overwhelms me I reach out to touch the silver hexagon shaped case.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself about." Krissy says pulling the case back a bit. "It's my responsibility and that's all you need to know. But for now I need to get away from them and back to my boss."

"Well then Krissy I may be able to help with that, but then again I ask why should I not turn you in?" With that Krissy turned away with a long drawn out sigh, rubbing a hand on her forehead as if to relieve a headache.

"You see this case here, yeah it has a living being in there. Would you want to be the test subject for the military poking and prodding you day in and day out? My job is to save it from that fate whether or not you care to help me."

"Ok then well let's see about getting you out of here unseen. Most of the time this park is fairly secluded and has very few people here aside from me I tend to spend a lot of time here for personal reasons. But that's just me rambling nonsense there is a cave in the mini mountain on the south side of the park that opens up towards the river. Normally I would go there for the sounds of nature to echo through that cavern. We can use that to get you away from the military guys at least. After that I don't know where you need to go for the completion of this job of yours. So I'll leave you to it afterwards alright?"

Noticing the look Krissy was giving me I rolled my eyes and said "What?"

"So you're just going to help me… just like that?"

"Yeah why not? You said that's a living creature in there right? Well I don't know what it is but living test subjects as far as I know unless they volunteer it's not a pleasant experience. So I may as well help save it from that fate. Now hurry up and follow me already, they will most likely be coming back for a second sweep of the park soon."

"Maybe all humans aren't so bad after all," mumbles Krissy to her self low enough for Josh not to hear, then went to catch up to him. Once inside the cave all the sounds from outside and inside were amplified making it hard to hear anything else but your own foots steps.

"Just remember to keep your voice low in here everything is louder so a whisper is almost like a yell" I told her. The cave continued for a few minutes of walking until they got to the river side opening, as they got closer the noise from the river got increasingly louder and did not allow them to hear the other people who were following them.

"Well this is it I don't know where you need to go from here but if you need a plane or a boat the port is east and the airport is to the west just follow the river to either end. Where are you headed anyway?"

"Japan, I'll head to the port and swim from there, you said east right?"

I deadpanned at the mention of swimming that far to Japan. "Swim…. From here…..on the east coast of the USA to Japan?! What the hell are you, you don't look like a fish to me!"

"No not a fish but even better." Turning to jump into the river, Krissy was struck in the back of the head by a rock. "What the hell JP what was that for?"

"IT WASN'T ME! It's those guys back there… and they have glowing eyes?!"

"Oh shit…. Not them why are they here... this DEFINATLY complicates things."

"Who what where when and WHY do you know these guys…!?"

"Long story, not enough time, can you fight? Never mind they will probably kill you, just run."

"Like hell I'm gonna run, chivalry may be dead but I won't abandon someone to fight off a bunch of goons by themselves. And I ain't no push over either." With that I step back into a fighting stance and take a deep breath to try to calm myself. "Alright who is first?" I challenge them with a smirk, now I get to let off some steam.

"NO you need to run they WILL KILL YOU this is not your fight!"

"Well at least I will die for something worth while then, and it will be fun haha. I'm NOT leaving you alone with these guys, 5 on 1 is not a fair fight by any stretch of the imagination, now 2 on 5 is better odds."

"You are one crazy idiot…" Krissy said shaking her head. She put the case behind her and took a fighting stance as well. "A last word of warning, they aren't what they seem."

With that 4 of the guys rushed us, 2 at me 2 at Krissy. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her do a jump spin kick hitting both in the head. Smiling at the chance to let out my anger on these guys, I ducked an oncoming punch from the left and hit the guy on the right in his gut, letting my anger fuel my strength without letting it cloud my judgment. He moved back a bit but the first guy was coming at me with a kick, I blocked and spun away, and damn did it hurt like hell! But I was still able to counterattack with a kick of my own to his knee, making it buckle while causing a fairly nasty bruise on my own leg. I stumbled back to stand next to Krissy, "Are these guys made out of stone or something?"

"Highly possible." She replied as she went in for another assault.

"Highly possible…" I whispered to my self, "what the hell." The more I fought the more I found out how unnatural these guys movements were, they were incredibly strong and though they didn't necessarily look it the felt like they were built from rocks. Their speed and stamina was pretty crazy too, no matter how much I pounded on them they still matched me blow for blow. I heard Kissy yell a few times, but whether it was out of pain or anger I couldn't tell.

I took another deep breathe trying to get a better look at my surroundings, that was when I noticed that the fifth guy wasn't there anymore. Kicking one of the guys attacking me away I scanned the area for him; he was trying to get to the case! Giving my other attacker a boxer knock-out I ran for the case to stop him. "You're not getting that case!" I yelled as I got in front of it before him.

"Move human this is none of your concern."

"Human…what does-?" I shook my head, "No it doesn't matter I won't let you take it."

Before I could get my full guard up he kicked me in the chest knocking the air out of me and making me slide back to slam into the wall. As I tried to regain my breath and get to my feet I tripped over the case. I heard something break and just hoped it wasn't any of my bones. The leader I guess stepped toward me, "Last chance human before I really get pissed off at you, Now Leave!"

"NO!" I got up and stepped forward and felt something wet on my foot but ignored it as a puddle from the river. I suddenly got my second wind and charged him. In a flurry of fists and kicks I forced him back; I landed a hard side kick in his chest making him fly back into the last guy standing. "Now you Leave!" I yelled at them, and they grabbed their guy I had knocked out and ran for it.

Krissy fought as hard as she could without using any of her monster powers but against these two she was having a hard time. "So much for all that extra training I did." She complained as she managed to finally knock one of her assailants on their ass. "One down." As Krissy turned to the other one he hit her in the stomach and then the head throwing her back against the cave wall. "Shit…" Krissy looked to the case to see JP guarding it. "Who'd have thought…"

Just as her attacker came in for a finishing blow he was suddenly launched backwards when the fifth guy was thrown into him. "Now you Leave!" she heard Josh yell. The five got out as quick as they could obviously having had enough.

"How? How did you do that?"

"I got my second wind, and I'm a stubborn bastard." I replied with a smile as I offered her my hand to help her stand. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Krissy stood on her own and went to the case. "…Thank you… for protecting it. You should go I'll be fine now that they have gone."

"Oh, OK. See ya." With that we went our own ways, but I can't shake this strange feeling I have, even though I fought as hard as I could, which normally calms my temper a bit, but I feel just as pissed off as before if not more. And there was this new nagging in the back of my mind like I was forgetting something. Something is not right about this whole situation and I have this feeling that I'm going to be seeing her again and soon.

-**Krissy-**

"Guess I should get you to your new home then." Krissy said talking to the case as she picked it up, she went to the water and dived in. Swimming a long distance for a water elemental was no trouble at all even with the case Krissy reached the beach near the port within an hour or so. "I should call the Director and tell him I have it." She pulled out a cell phone and dialed.

"Hello, Director…yes I have it…..uh…open it, why? Ok…Shit! What? Oh a…well there was a fight and the case must have gotten damaged when that boy tripped over it, there's a hole." Going into a squat Krissy berated herself for not checking sooner,

"The boy? He was human…why does his looks matter? So I can find him… Hard green eyes, blond Mohawk that hangs over his right eye, tall, strong, dressed in dark clothes…named Josh. I still don't see why I need to tell you this…yes sir I understand I'll go back and look for it."

Throwing the now useless case away Krissy headed back to the area of the fight. Scanning over the area Krissy found only a little trace near where the case had been. "Great my first overseas mission and I freaking loose the package!" By this time it was nearing dawn, and Krissy was about to give up, when a very loud sound, almost like an explosion, rang through the cave.

"That sounds promising." Running out of the cave she let her senses stretch looking for the source of the sound. "There, less then one mile away." Running at top speed Krissy went to find the lost item.

-**Josh**-

As I was walking back to the park to see about actually meditating this time without interruptions, I could not stop thinking about how bizarre my entire day had been. As I come up to the park I'm greeted by the commander again.

"Hello sir, it's almost dark I would strongly suggest that you head back to your home quickly. If you have not seen the woman I mentioned earlier it has come to our attention that she may be a highly trained spy. Where from however we do not know, and to avoid implicating you in this you should not be here until the search is completed." As he was talking I felt my anger rising, for what reason I could not tell though. When he finished I just couldn't stop myself, I blew up.

"So just because I was here to try and calm myself from a VERY stressful day implicates me into this grand scheme. And what IF I did see this woman and didn't tell you about it. She seemed kind enough, while being kind of far off in demeanor. From what she was telling me however it seems to me that YOU are the bad guys here! She told me what was in that case your looking for as well. Some kind of creature right? And you were going to be experiment on it for military purposes?! Yeah I don't think so, I'm no animal activist or anything but that just wrong no matter how you look at it!" I started shouting at him. Even went so far as to start poking him in the chest as I made each point.

This sent the commander off the deep end as well, his gaze growing hard and face became stern. "Boy, from what you have just told me, you are indeed in league with the thief. And as such you are hereby under arrest until further notice. You will be restrained and submitted to interrogation. Do you agree to come quietly?"

"Like hell Captain Crunch, I'm not going to submit, agree or allow you to do any of that. I have rights to do whatever the hell I want with the people I meet and there is nothing you can do about that, with respect…_SIR_!" I finished with a mocking salute as I turned to go back to the park center. As I start walking away I noticed many things happening at the same time.

First was that I had this buzzing in the back of my mind compelling me to go back and drive the commander' face into the ground, which I just brushed off as left over frustration from earlier today. The second thing was I heard the commander calling for reinforcements to detain me and escort me to the compound for questioning.

As this occurred I froze, not by choice either I just could not move anymore. Without knowing what was going on the rage and panic of the unknown overwhelmed me, forcing me to let out an unintelligible scream. That's also when I heard the marching and the trends of…..is that a tank?!

"Sir remain where you are you are hereby under arrest! Come quietly or we'll have to use force." At present I still could not move, and could only let out another yell. But there was also this crawling sensation all over my body now that wasn't there before. It almost felt like my entire body was asleep and trying to wake up.

"_Just let go… Give in…. Rage is the answer…RELEASE ME!"_ shouted this voice in my head. It said that rage is the answer, answer to what? "_Tell me ANSWER TO WHAT?_" "_Freeeeeedoomm…"_ the voice answered. Well what have I got to loose, I can't move getting arrested and must be going insane cause now I got people in my head talking to me. What the hell. Focusing on the cause of the rage and fuel for it I started to feed it. As I felt the rage growing I tested the invisible bonds holding me and the tingling sensation increased. Well it must be working and I continued to focus on feeding the rage more and more.

Meanwhile the commander sees me just standing there almost taking a step, but not moving at all. Cautious that I may be trying something he gave a few hand signals to a few of his troops and they circled around and leveled their guns at me. As the troops moved, the commander pulled out his cuffs and stepped up behind me and went to grab one of my hands to pull it behind my back to finish the cuffing.

But my arm did not move, it was like trying to move a statue. So he tried my other arm and tried again but the more he tried the more fruitless it seemed. Until the heat started rising around my body. The commander went to try one more time to grab one of my arms, but as soon as he touched me he recoiled with a hiss as his hand got burned. "What the bloody hell, its like he's on fire! Keep those guns leveled, soldiers!"

And that's when there was an audible crack like a thunder crash and I could move again, but at the release all I did was hunch over trying to recover. "**Free at last….ha haha ahhahahaHAHAHAHA! Finally after all this time.**"

"What is going on here?! What are you talking about being free you have been free until now." Slowly my head turns to look at the captain, but it wasn't me moving. Instead of the green eyes I had earlier the commander noticed that the colored part of my eye was larger and no longer green, but black instead with crimson pupils.

"**I have not been free for a very long time human. But do not mistake me for being the same as this vessel. For he is still in here, somewhere. Now I have a question for you, were you the one who imprisoned me?**"

The more this guy in front of the commander spoke the more he realized this was not the same person he spoke with earlier. And the body of this guy was also changing slowly. The black hoody he was wearing was disappearing leaving bare skin with an extensive tribal like design on his back and down the arms. While the pants also being black in color had chains crossing from hip to opposite thigh around the back, the edges became more wisp like. Almost like a ghost but still solid and visible.

"You have one more chance to come with us of your own free will sir" said the commander with a slight hint of fear, he had no clue what was going on.

"**As I told you before you don't seem to listen do you… I am not what you think nor am I an easy target to reimprison.** **If you want to take me in so badly why don't you try and MAKE ME.**" my body challenged with a laugh as it continued to change in front of the commander and the entire force he commanded.

"Alright then get on your knees hand on your head, or we start shooting," Stated the commander nodding the rest of those in command.

"**Like this?**" as my body kneeled down into one of the many meditative positions I know. As my knees touched the soft grass my lower leg up the knee was covered in shiny black armor. Next the thighs were also encased in this same armor as the pants slowly disappeared to be replaced by the carapace like protection. The shiny metal looking material continued to surround my body until everything but my head was covered.

"_WHAT IS GOING ON?! WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING TO ME!_" I called out in my head. "_I'm getting free of these bastards as well as saving your ass." _The voice answered me.

"**So do you like what you see? I'm on my knees, hands on my head what now?**"

Shocked speechless the commander and his platoon had never seen anything like this, except in movies this couldn't possible be real. "Move in and get those cuffs on him!"

The sun had already set and the park was cooling off, but not around the being kneeling in the dirt being approached by military officers. It felt to them like it was the hottest summer day in Florida. This weird creature which only minutes ago looked like a normal college graduate now looked like a space knight from some Sci-fi film.

With shiny black armor that was comparable to a beetle's carapace, all of it was very form fitting to every sculpted muscle as well as the creases and bends of the body. The knee guards had a spike that when the leg is straight lays snug within the crease of the thigh muscles. While the shoulders had three curving extensions that are ridged for 5 inches then become three foot tendrils that move on their own accord. Not to mention the tail, this seven foot appendage was laying in the grass behind it while its tip twitched back and forth.

"**I thought you were going to arrest me, not stare at me all evening long, I know I'm hot but you're making me blush. Well if that's all then I think I will go home then, or at least find someone more fun than you."**

"Sir, He…IT is messing with us!"

"Enough! OPEN FIRE." The commander ordered. I don't know what the hell is going on but there is no way that thing can live through this, the commander thought to himself.

"_SHIT! Run run run run run WHY CAN'T I RUN?!" 'Oh shut up already I have this under control. I do have to thank you for giving me a way to do this; it's been far too long."_ With the order given the troops opened upon me or what I think is still me, but I never felt anything just saw my surroundings flying past and my world going upside down then right side up again in a matter of seconds. But no impacts, nothing at all until I was face to face with a terrified trooper. He froze, then he was gone a backhand sending him flying into another group of troopers.

That's when I got hit finally; middle of my back but it didn't hurt? What? Sprinting towards another group of troopers ducking and weaving the whole way there again only a handful of shots actually made impact but those too did not inflict any pain. And so it went until only the commander and the tank were left conscious.

"What are you?!" screamed the very frightened commander.

"**I am the BLIGHT!**" and another backhand sent him flying away to smash into a nearby tree, most likely breaking a few bones. "**One last thing to take care off now.**" Blight said walking to the tank. The tanks driver seeing that there was no longer anyone else to worry about hitting with the main cannon, they fired. **"Oh, that almost hurt."**

As the slug hit us right in the forehead, but there was now a helmet on my head styled like the rest of the armor covering my body it was black with spikes on the top of varying lengths. When looked at properly it almost looked like a crown, with the front plates wrapping down over the forehead around the eyes to meet over the nose then split again straight down from either side of the mouth. The impact site on the forehead still had the slug sitting there while the covering around it looked like someone had stopped time after dropping a pebble into water. Reaching up to remove the slug, Blight chuckles and places the slug on the hood of the tank.

"**Try again maybe?**" Freaking out the crew of the tank fired three more times as well as the mini gun mounted on top. But nothing happens aside from making Blight laugh more. "**Oh this is so much ****FUN****! Oh it's been too long.**"

Channeling all the rage I had been feeding to Blight as well as all the extra energy that had been generated through the fight. No fight is not the right word, massacre would be closer to the truth even if they were not dead. Focusing all this into our core I could not help but wonder to myself what is going to happen? Then it dawned on me, a large energy spike focused in one central area forcing its way to get out… That can only mean one thing. Blight released all of the energy, and everything went black.

-**Krissy**-

As Krissy came to that area which she had felt monster energy from, she got a sinking feeling. "Please don't have attached to anyone." Pleading silently as she saw the unconscious troopers lying around. Going from person to person Krissy checked to see if they were ok and didn't have the parasite on them. Looking around again her eyes stopped when they saw a rather big crater in the ground.

"Shit!" Krissy ran over to see remnants of what she guessed had been a tank and possibly a limb or two. "Crap…" There was a groaning sound just to the left of where she was standing, "Maybe one of tank men survived…" Krissy headed for the source of the groans, "Josh…Be alive." Krissy said bending down to check on him, he was breathing, but barely.

Surprisingly enough though he didn't seem hurt at all, which only slightly sparked her worry. Trying to stir him awake didn't work so she checked his wallet in hope of finding his home address. "Alright troublemaker let's get you home, and then you can tell me what happened here." Picking him up easily with her own monster power Krissy began carrying him to his house.

It took roughly two and a half hours for Krissy to find the right address, his house was actually an apartment, which when she thought about it made sense, he was only a graduate. Getting help from one of his friends, who for some reason was still wake, and making up some lame ass story as to why she was carrying him, Krissy finally got him to his bed.

"Thank you for helping me I'm going to stay until he wakes up so you can head to your own home." Saying good night, Josh's friend left closing the door behind him. Krissy let out a long tired sigh and fell into a chair near his bed. "Well today was eventful…I get that thing with ease, then you show up, I get attacked, and that parasite goes missing, not to mention the huge crater with you unhurt right beside it…. My day can't get worse or weirder…at least it wasn't on any of those solders…" Krissy dozed off without even considering that it might be on this odd human she encountered.

Krissy awoke when rays of sunlight struck her face, as she rubbed sleep from her eyes she looked around trying to remember where she was. The sound of light breathing drew her eyes to a sleeping mass on the bed across the room from her. "Right, Josh's place…"

Krissy got up to check on him when her stomach growled. "I've not eaten since dawn yesterday. I don't think he'll mind if I raid his fridge." Krissy went to the decently sized kitchen and found some eggs and bacon in the fridge. After looking through all the cupboards she found a skillet to cook them in. Krissy started with making some bacon since it would stay warmer longer. Whether it was the sound of it cooking or the simple smell of bacon Josh had woken up and wandered into the kitchen.

"Why are you in my kitchen?" Krissy laughed at him as he swayed on his feet still half asleep.

"I carried you here."

"…You carried me?"

"Yep, want some food?" Krissy offered him a piece of bacon, as she put the eggs in the skillet.

"Uh, sure… Where did you find me?"

"At the edge of the park, you were next to a rather large crater…know anything about that?"

They were both silent for some time till Josh finally asked, "What exactly was in that case of yours?"

"Why?" Krissy inquired now nervous about his answer as to what had happened.

"I-I think it may have done something to me…" Krissy swore to herself, "When we were fighting in the cave I stepped in something wet, I had thought at the time it was merely a puddle of water but now…"

"Did you make that crater?" Krissy asked without looking at him.

"I didn't want to, it was that-that whatever it is…Blight! It's said its' name was Blight, it like took control of me or something!"

Krissy was now staring at him in horror, "Take off your shirt."

"Why?"

"Take it off, Now!"

"Ok." Josh took his sweatshirt off and threw it on a chair. "Happy now?"

"Turn around." He did and heard Krissy gasp and swear.

"What? What's wrong?" Josh turned to look at Krissy who was dialing her phone.

"Director?...Yeah I-I found it…unfortunately yes it has, it's on the human boy I told you about before…How old, I don't know like twenty somthing?...WHAT!? But-but sir he's a, a human… yes sir I understand… alright."

During her conversation on the phone Krissy had seen Josh go into what she assumed was the bathroom and heard him swear loudly. As Krissy hung up her phone he came rushing out, "When the hell did I get this? I didn't even go drinking last night, where the hell did this come from?!"

"Blight… a parasitic demon, don't worry to much this type is of the mutually beneficial variety, they won't drain you of your life force till you die or anything… but you must still be careful Blight's kind feed off any kind of heat, be it from a fire or the heat of the sun, rage, hate, anger….passion….. So basically if you stay calm you'll be alright."

"I'll…..be….alright? I have a parasite demon on me and you say I'll be alright…"

"Not on you, more like within and throughout you. And yes if you stay clam and listen to me it will be fine."

"Aw, Shit!" Josh hissed through his teeth as he walked in and out of the kitchen and back to the bedroom.

"Sit before you trigger something." Krissy told Josh as he tried to calm himself. Josh sat on his bed resting his elbows on his knees taking slow deep breaths, "What do I do?"

"You come with me, my boss, the guy I was on the phone with, is the director of a school over in Japan. He knows a lot more about Blight's kind then I do, if you come with me maybe he can find a way to get it off."

"Her."

"Beg pardon?"

"Her. Blight is a her." He put his face in hands, "I'm possessed by a freaking female!"

Krissy brought her hand up to cover her mouth and stifle a laugh. "That's rough man." Krissy commented still trying not to chuckle. "So will you come with me?"

"As much as I love to swim I don't think I'll make it that far!"

"HAHAHA! No, no don't worry I don't expect you to, the director is sending a ride. Hee-hee. So you'll come?"

"Do I honestly have a choice?"

"Not really, if you do decline I'll be forced to drag you there." 0.0 Josh's face. "Uh…okay…"

- **Josh**-

"Ok time for a sanity check." I said to myself getting ready for my shower before this trip I apparently going to have to take whether or not I want to or not. "First I meet some chick who is apparently some type of super spy, ok that's not too weird, unlikely but possible. Second, we had to fight off these guys in a cave who until we were at the end of the cave I did not see following us, then on top of them being stealth masters it felt like I was hitting a boulder not a person. Ok stealth I can deal with but the solidness of them…. That's a bit off putting."

"Hey Krissy you said those guys we fought might be made of rocks right?" I shouted from the bathroom so she would hear me.

"Yeah I did say it was possible, Why?"

"Just checking! So I fought off stealthy rock men, awesome. Then finally this being, Blight, Completely takes over me and decimates and entire platoon and a tank without a scratch. Conclusion: Sanity is gone none of this can be real. I'll just take my shower take another nap and wake up and it will all be normal again." I said, still talking to myself as I prepped the shower.

Stepping in and feeling the hot water run over me was amazing, I didn't think I was that sore after last night. Then I felt it again, that voice. "_Why hello again how nice of you to wake me enough to chat, last time I was kind of busy protecting this vessel and myself. Captivity is not pleasant just so you know_."

"_What exactly are you? And what do you mean by waking you up, aren't you awake all the time?" _

"_Well, I am a parasite like Krissy told you, but I am also a demon of sorts. While most demons have their own physical body to do with what they wish, I require a vessel, like you, to interact with the world around me. This is a two way benefit for both of us you see. My being linked to you grants you access to all of my powers as a demon, such as minor shape changing, energy consumption and use, as well as heightened natural abilities. While at the same time I gain a body through which to live, emotions on which to feed, and a way to satiate my battle lust._ _As for me being awake all the time, most of the time I am aware of what is going on around us. But I went a bit overboard with my fun last evening though and went dormant afterwards, the heat from the shower woke me up again. So my thanks, it does feel quite nice."_

"KRISSY IT'S TALKING TO ME!" I shouted as I hurriedly finished the shower.

"Just relax and calm yourself. Besides what is she saying?"

"Something about being a vessel and what we give each other I don't know. But its freaking me out I'm not supposed to have things talking in my head!"

"_Just listen, you are no longer just a human. You are now a part of a much greater variety of beings. Humans are not alone on this planet as you have been told all your life."_

"I HAVE ALIENS IN MY HEAD WHAT THE HELL!"

"No not aliens, monsters" Krissy and Blight say at the same time.

"Well shit…"

Exiting the bathroom in a kind of daze, I went to look for a few changes of cloths, wearing nothing but my towel. "This is all real, but it can't be."

"Oh it's real alright. It's just that monsters are very good at hiding what we are from humans, just as you're going to have to do" replied Krissy with a slight smile.

"Great, so when is our ride going to show up?" I asked rolling my eyes. "**Oh what ride? It's not that dear old bus driver I've not seen in ages is it?**"

"Wait how do you know about the bus driver..? Oh Blight, that must be you speaking, and as a matter of fact yes it is him."

"B-b-b-bus driver? How the hell is he gonna drive us from here to Japan?"

"Well there's the portal network of course. But then again you don't know about those do you."

"_Oh you can also stop packing clothes you won't need them." "_What do you mean I won't need clothes? Hell right now I only have a towel on and that's not enough to walk around in public. At least not in the human world, and I don't know how this shit works in the monster world apparently."

"I take it your talking to Blight?" asked Krissy.

"Yeah I got no idea what she is thinking though I still need clo-**Oh shut up and watch.**" As Blight finished, the tattoo across my back and arms started to shift and move around. Then slowly as if rising from my skin the clothes I was wearing last night in perfect replication were formed. With a black sweatshirt and hood just lying across my back, and the pants having the chains attached and open to allow for the leg flair. With the black boots I normally wear and a new feature, there was a belt buckle with the image of a skull with fangs on it.

"Oh well that's new" said Krissy "I was not aware your kind could do that Blight."

"**I'm going to use your mouth so both of you can understand me since Krissy cannot hear me in your thoughts, which by the way you can talk to me back through thinking as well for future reference Josh. Anyway yes I can form any covering I or my host wants, or as needed. I will also change your body the more control I have over it.**"

"So how do you get that control Blight?"

"**What do you remember of last night? Do you remember how angry you were? How you gave into the rage? That emotion is of my domain, it grants me power. Not only that but I could tell you were going to be in danger soon so I took action to increase that anger. Thus allowing me to hold you in place and then take over. So I give you this knowledge, we both inhabit this body now I can and will do whatever I feel is necessary to protect it but this is a partnership even if you feel it's rather one sided. You can either give me the control when you want or I will take it.**"

"You defiantly are a woman…. Geez."

"humph" Krissy grunted as she left the room.

"**Just remember I still have some control over your body right now."** As Krissy turned around to look and see what she meant, she was awarded the sight of me in a pink ballet tutu and tights. "Definitely a woman…. You're going to kill me eventually I can tell." I say as Krissy begins to laugh hysterically.

**Other notes:**

**Since it seems to be something people keep getting irritated over. Krissy has lived in Japan for several years and therefore knows Japanese, however she is originally from America thus the reason she know English.**

**In Josh's case Blight is now pretty much attached to his brain. She is a parasitic demon therefore she learns from whatever she is attached to thereby learning English from Josh and she is nice enough to translate Japanese to English for him. **

**Again as I said at the top more gets explained in later chapters if you just give this fic a chance. So please do review and be constructive (a.k.a. helpful) with your criticism, but don't hate just because this isn't your cup of tea.**


End file.
